


Lord of the Flies

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa lets her emotions take over and her mouth once more lands her in the hot seat. Spoilers and storyline for chapter 6 with my own bits tucked in...
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Lord of the Flies

As much as I would like to say differently, this is not the first time in my life where I wonder how in the Hell I got into a situation in the first place. Intense energy flew off the figure of a demonically transformed Lucifer, prickling my skin with a wild ferocity that took my breath away. His deep crimson eyes glowing with power and fury had me terrified and excited in turns. The heat of his power seared my skin, making places low in my belly clench in anticipation. Somehow, I just knew I was going to be killed by the most beautiful and magnificent creature in existence, the Morning Star himself, and couldn’t find it in me to care.

My bravado, or courage, or stupidity, or whatever you want to call it, came at a pretty high price to my childhood. That being said, I don’t back down from a bully, and I certainly won’t let someone hurt those I care about, those I consider friends. I know damn good and well how I ended up in this situation, and there’s not a damn thing I’d change about it.

**“Out of the way, human!”** Lucifer narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not pleased with my stepping in front of both Luke and Beel. **“Or do you want to -die- here?!”**

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t paralyzed stupid right about then, my heart almost stopping in my chest before skipping a beat and continuing, but it was his whole attitude and demeanor that got me. I get that Lucifer is the Eldest, and that he has had to deal with his brothers idiocies, but that’s no reason to go overboard. As much as I was terrified, I was pissed off as well. And a little turned on…don’t judge. There was no way I was stepping down, no way I wouldn’t try to protect them, as foolhardy as that is. Odds were I wouldn’t survive it, but I was really hoping that maybe, just maybe, Lucifer would only wound me to teach me a lesson and not kill me outright.

“Stop it, Kissa!” The shout tore from Beelzebub’s mouth echoed a second later by Mammon agreeing with him.

“C’mon, this is serious! He’s gonna kill you for real!” There was real fear in Mammon’s tone, nothing like I’d heard before, but I wasn’t budging, continuing to challenge Lucifer with my unwavering gaze.

“A human risking so much to defend a Demon and an Angel…. **how very interesting.”** Lucifer’s tone was a winter in Antarctica. “You want to play the Hero? Choose one of them to save. Beelzebub or Luke.”

Lucifer hunched over slightly, his jaw clenched, and a veneer of calm over his features as his power whipped furiously around us.

“It’s **one or the other**. Make your choice!”

_Lucifer says only one or the other? Fuck that!_

Anger boiled up inside of me, pushing reason and caution to the side as the filter on my attitude failed quite spectacularly, and all of a sudden I grew a figurative pair of balls bigger than a VW beetle.

“You know what, Lucifer? Fuck off.” My voice held ice cold as a glacier and just as unemotional. “I’m not playing your stupid little game. You don’t touch either of them.”

I didn’t think Lucifer could get more pissed off looking. I was wrong. Right about then my brain finally registered what exactly I just said.

_Wait…did I just tell THE Lucifer, demon of Hell, to ‘Fuck off’? I’m dead…._

That thought was confirmed a second later by Lucifer himself.

“What’s that now? You want to save **both…?** ” Fury boiled up, thick and black like a fog, his power arching in lightning bolts of electricity as Lucifer lost it. “ **Do you actually think I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice?!** That you can have whatever it is you WANT?! NO…!”

Lucifer flew at me in a murderous rage, and I only had just enough time to steel myself, squeezing my eyes shut, before everything went black.

\-----------------------------

“Kissa…..Come back to me, Kissa.” 

I heard the voice, faint and pleading as if from a long distance away. Just a bit of sound, but enough to place a spark in my unconscious mind, bringing me back to the world around me. Slowly I opened my eyes, almost squeezing them shut again as the migraine that whipped though my head at the action was enough to make me gasp.

“.…Kissa.” 

This time my name was loud and clear, and I turned my head in the direction of the sound, cracking my eyes open slowly. The blur of colors gradually clarified into the form of Beelzebub wearing a comfortable T-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, as if he was getting ready for sleep. Beel sat at the bedside, almost hovering over me, obviously waiting for me to wake. His face went from a frown to a relieved smile as I looked at him.

“You’re awake.” 

The ginger demon was adorable and for a second I forgot my pain, lost in the simple joy of ogling an extremely handsome guy. I was brought to my senses a second later as Beel’s smile turned into a distressed frown.

“I’ve been here watching you. I thought you might never wake up, since humans are so fragile and all.” Like a morning breeze, his face switched to a happy smile once more. “I’m really glad you’re awake again.”

My hand went up to my face pushing my hair back, the headache settling into a muted pounding through my skull, still painful, but bearable for now. I was back in Beelzebub and Belphegor’s room, currently planted in Beel’s bed.

“How long was I out?” I shifted in the bed, hissing in pain as I did.

_What the Fuck did Lucifer hit me with? A bus??_

“Hey, Beel. Can you do me a favor and grab that pill bottle off the dresser for me?”

Beel stood up from the chair he had been sitting in next to the bed, and reached for the bottle of ibuprofen I had set on the top, handing it to me with a concerned frown. I reached over, wincing a bit as bruised muscles made themselves known, taking the bottle from the red-headed demon. I popped the top and took out a couple pills, quickly chewing and swallowing them as Beelzebub continued to talk to me.

“A couple hours. Do you remember what happened? You made Lucifer really mad when you stepped in to protect Luke and me.” 

Beel sat back down on the chair watching me curiously, as if making sure I was alright. The concern gave me a bright warm fuzzy feeling, and I was a bit surprised at it. Beel and I had gotten alot closer since I started sleeping in his room, but I had been unaware of the depths of his feelings until now.

I nodded, making a face as the bitter flavor of the pills almost made me gag. I know it’s not how you are supposed to take them, but I wanted faster relief of the headache.

“Oh, yeah. I almost got away with telling Lucifer to ‘Fuck off’….almost.” 

I lie back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow with a sigh as I let my sore body relax again. It was Beel’s tone of voice that made me turn to look at him, his deep lavender eyes narrowed just slightly.

“You almost got yourself killed. If Lord Diavolo hadn’t come running up, you’d be dead right now, you know.” The Avatar of Gluttony didn’t hold back his words, but his tone was so laced with sadness and concern that it didn’t sound much like a lecture.“Lord Diavolo managed to stop Lucifer.”

_If Diavolo managed to stop Lucifer, then what the Hell did the damage? Just his power?_

Fuck… I felt like I got hit by a bus and I was betting I would look like it too.

“Lucky break there…having Diavolo show up I mean.” I stared up at the ceiling for a second before turning to look toward Beel. “I was a bit too pissed off at Lucifer to think about my own untimely demise actually.” 

My eyes met those of the Demon next to me, and I watched as his widened in surprise. Abruptly, Beel stood, starting to restlessly pace next to the bed as my eyes followed his large body as he moved. 

“You saw how Lucifer looked back then, and **yet** you stepped in front of me and spread your arms to block him. It was like you had a death wish.” 

It occurred to me then, as I watched the distressed demon pace, that Beel cared far more than I had realized. He stopped directly in front of me and I stared up at him from my spot in the pillow. His jaw was set, and there was a determination in his eyes I didn’t see often. More often than not, Beel was the most calm, sweet, and easy going of the seven Lords of Hell, unless of course you abscond with his snacks. Then, he’ll tear off your arm and beat you to death with the bloody stump before eating you, or thrash an entire kitchen and throw the fridge through the wall in less than 10 seconds. The latter happened last week, and coincidentally was how I had ended up camped out in Beel and Belphie’s room while my own was repaired. Because a fridge went through it.

“You need to go to Lord Diavolo and thank him for saving your life.”

I nodded ascent as I reached up for Beel’s hand and tugged the agitated Sin to sit back down on the chair.

“You are hurting my neck to stare up at you. If you sit back down, then as soon as classes are out tomorrow, I’ll go see Lord Diavolo. Promise.” 

I smiled at Beel as I continued to tug at his hand. He was too adorable by far, not to mention built like a brick-shithouse. The guy had abs that made you want to run your tongue across them, and you’d pay for the privilege. He was an absolute sweetheart, but living in the same room as him was taking a toll on my sanity.

Beel plopped down in the chair, a serious look across his face, but he didn’t let go of my hand just yet. He stared down at our hands, the thumb of his clasped hand ran idly over my knuckles, rubbing in soothing circles. I wasn’t sure if it was meant to soothe me or him, but it didn’t matter either way, as the simple action only made my heart race a tad bit faster.

“You weren’t hurt were you, Beelzebub?”

He shook his shaggy orange-red hair and looked back up at me, his eyes, those beautiful eyes, finally meeting mine again.

“No, I wasn’t hurt at all.” His frown deepened again. “But is this really the time to be worrying about **me**? You almost **died** you know.”

I could almost see the gears grinding behind his eyes as he attempted to make sense of my actions. His hand squeezed mine just a bit, tightening his grip, but not to the point it was uncomfortable. It was almost as if he needed something to anchor himself though the storm of his own thoughts.

“A **human** stepping in to shield a **demon** from harm. I’ve never even heard of anything like that before.”

_Note to self: Find the series ‘Lucifer’ and binge watch with the brothers….._

“That’s alright, Beel. I confuse the Hell outta men…” I gave a wide grin as his eyes widened slightly at my words. “and apparently demons, too.” I shrugged. “Who knew?”

Beel just shook his head slightly in disbelief, still not understanding my foolish actions, but the heavy frown was gone once more, smoothing out into something a bit more neutral. 

“As for Luke, Simeon came and took him back to Purgatory Hall.”

I froze for a second as I realized, somewhat belatedly, that I hadn’t seen or heard from Mammon. I had expected the Greedy demon to have yelled ‘Oi! Get your hands off my human!’ or something along those lines by now. It was common enough that it was the lack of such nonsense that caught my attention. I looked around the room as I sat up in the bed, propping myself up on my pillows. I was serious about the crick in my neck.

“Where’s Mammon?”

“He was here watching you until a little while ago. I think he was worried about you….in his own way, that is.

_In his own way? That’s one way of putting it…_

I figured out how to handle Mammon within the first week of meeting him, and by the second, well, Lucifer wasn’t the only crush. To say I’m not physically attracted to him would be a lie, so I don’t bother lying. I like the guy, I really do. The attraction is mutual, and I’d have to be deaf, dumb and blind to miss it, but Mammon has yet to be honest with me about his feelings. Getting him to admit he cares at all is a chore, let alone confess anything deeper, but I’d bet money that if I made a move, he’d be all in.

The problem comes in where I realize that I’ve fallen for Lucifer almost on sight, and there is no way I am the kind of girl who would fuck up a chance with one guy by sleeping with his brother, or in this case, brothers. Let’s be honest, if it wasn’t for Lucifer, I’d most likely have already given in to Mammon at least, but I was attracted to all of them.

As screwed up as the thought is, the fact that Lucifer tried to kill me last night doesn’t exactly change much with me. I mean, I passed out just from the guy’s power alone, at least it woulda been a painless death. Lucifer is an Angel turned Demon, so what did I expect to happen if I challenged him directly? I could have stayed out of it, especially considering I wasn’t his target to begin with. Stupid me didn’t even bother to think about the fact that my human fragility was like stringing a spiderweb in front of a bullet train. That shit is all on me. None of that changes the fact that I’m still in love with Lucifer. 

Add in that I just realized that Lucifer’s demonic form was a MAJOR turn on for me, and had me wondering if the rest of the brother’s demonic forms were as striking. Yup. I’m screwed, and not exactly in a good way. I was going to need extensive therapy when this was all over. Or when I woke up from my coma and realized this was all just some screwed up dream. A part of me still wanted to think this was all some massive delusion of a fevered imagination, but I couldn’t be that lucky.

Beel still hadn’t let go, once more looking down where his large hand engulfed mine in his. He was silent, still turning things over in his mind and I sighed, realizing I had to at least try to apologize for my reckless behavior.

“Beel…” 

He interrupted me, his voice quiet and contemplative.

“Luke didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one to blame. I’m the one who hid him in my room, I’m the reason he disappeared, and I’m the one who failed to calm down Lucifer and ended up putting you in danger. All of that was my fault.”

“Beel…” I tried once again to speak and he tugged my hand to get my attention, his eyes almost glowing violet with emotion as he turned that mesmerizing gaze to me.

“When you stepped in to shield me from Lucifer, I was pretty shocked. I mean, why would you go to those lengths?” He was trying to understand, and I’d be damned if I knew exactly how to explain it. “You’re not a demon or an angel, and you’re not even someone with powerful magic. You’re just a regular human.”

“Wow…thanks for the glowing reminder I’m powerless here. As if I didn’t realize that already.” I spoke in a near whisper, my voice dripping in my own disdain. “I didn’t need the reminder.”

“No.” Beel shook his head at me. “Judging by your actions you do need the reminder.” His eyes turned pleading, hoping that I might be able to sort out the tangle of his thoughts. “What I want to know is why. Why did you try to protect Luke and me?”

I sighed, meeting his eyes with my blue ones as his grip on my hand tightened just a touch.

“I’m not sure what to tell you Beel. I did it on reflex, without even thinking about it. You are both my friends.” I move my other hand to grip his so that both my hands wrapped around the demons large one. “You are my friend, and you are important to me.”

“So…” He turned over the words in his head as he spoke them. “I’m your friend. Ah….” 

He stopped, no longer meeting my gaze, but if I hadn’t kept my eyes on his handsome face I might have missed the slight blush that flew briefly across his cheeks at that statement. He collected himself just a bit, and I dropped one hand away from his, back to the covers on the bed. His fingers ran over my still captured digits, as if he was memorizing the feel of the skin on my hand, and I felt my heart speed up just slightly from the simple caress.

“As I watched you there sleeping, as I looked at your face, I couldn’t help wondering…If the situation were reversed, would I have stepped in to defend you?” Beel steeled himself, meeting my eyes once more. “I want to do something to make it up to you, to thank you for saving me. So, is there anything I can do?”

It was the perfect opportunity, and I’d be damned if I didn’t jump on it.

“You know Beel, there is. I want you to make a pact with me.”

He dropped my hand so fast it was as if he was burned, his eyes going hard with suspicion, and his voice laced with distrust.

“So, you’ve made pacts with Mammon and Leviathan, and now you want to make one with me. Why are you so interested in making pacts with demons, huh? I want to know why you want to make a pact with me. **Let’s hear it.** ”

_How much should I say?_

I knew I’d have to leave out the whole Belphegor situation but there was no way I was going to lie to Beelzebub. 

“When I made the pact with Mammon, I was mostly looking for a way to protect myself, but now, with you, things are different.” 

My gaze didn’t waver, and my voice was steady even if I wasn’t quite sure what I exactly wanted to say. I just knew it was true. 

“Like you said, I’m a human, and a completely powerless one at that.” I took a deep breath, realizing that I had several reasons for making the pacts, but only one I was willing to share. “I want Lucifer to respect me.”

My answer took the ginger demon completely by surprise.

“You want Lucifer to respect you? Why?”

“If Lucifer respects me, I’m hoping that he will let me help him patch things up with Belphegor. I don’t like seeing you guys like this, especially if I could help do something about it. I know your brother means alot to you, Beelzebub.”

“So by making pacts with us, you are hoping to impress Lucifer? So that he’ll understand that you’re actually someone worth listening to, despite the fact that you are a human?”

I nodded, surprised and impressed that Beel was able to figure out my meaning. There was a very intelligent mind inside the Avatar of Gluttony, one that I didn’t expect, and I would be mindful of that fact in the future.

“That’s basically the gist of it. If Lucifer doesn’t respect me, I get nowhere.”

_Which of course counts for the situation with Belphegor as well as my own personal situation._

“You want to do what even Solomon hasn’t been able to accomplish?”

I raised my eyebrows at that, and didn’t bother censoring the acidic response that flew off my tongue.

“Considering Solomon doesn’t have MY respect, I don’t consider that an adequate comparison.”

Beelzebub stared at me, completely silent, as if weighing the problems of the whole of the Devildom. I leaned back on the pillows, still slightly propped up, and closed my eyes, realizing it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“.….All right.”

“What was that?” I had taken his lengthy silence as the clue to a very solid ‘No.’, so hearing differently made me open my eyes and stare at Beel.

“I feel the same way. I want Belphegor and Lucifer to make up, too.” A long slow smile drifted across his lips as he spoke. “So I’ll do it. **I’ll make a pact with you, Kissa.** ”

Almost before I could completely comprehend what he had said, Beel leaned forward, soft lips meeting mine in a gentle caress. Stunned, I stared at him, bringing my hand up to my lips as he sat back and I felt the click of the pact binding between us, a slight echo ringing down the links of my pacts to Mammon and Leviathan. He licked his lips, the look on his face thoughtful as if he was deciding if he liked a new dessert. He must have noticed my shocked expression, as his face fell, suddenly worried.

“Um…was that alright?” He looked almost embarrassed for some reason. “Mammon and Levi both said you demanded their pacts be sealed with a kiss so I just thought….”

My face brightened into a smile, almost teasing, as I made quick work of soothing his insecurity about it.

“Oh, no….we’re good. More than good actually.” 

The smile cresting over Beelzebub’s face was like the the breaking of dawn over a mountain range, beautiful and breathtaking. 

“You just shocked me for a second there.” I leaned in just a bit closer, my eyes going to the velvety soft lips that had just been pressed to mine. “I was almost hoping that you just wanted to kiss me….”

From one second to the next, the tension in the room flipped, going from cautionary to curious, almost anticipatory, as Beel’s eyes went immediately to mine, his voice dropping both in octave and volume.

“Maybe I did…I was right, though.” He leaned forward slowly, licking his lips again. “You are as tasty as you look.” 

My heartbeat raced as Beel leaned closer, close enough I could feel the puffs of his breath on my lips, when I almost jumped out of my skin by the loud shout from the bedroom doorway.

“Oi! What the Hell is going on here? Beel! Get back away from Kissa!” Mammon rushed into the room, protesting enough to give PETA a run for it’s money, followed closely behind by a snickering Leviathan.

“Could you be more obvious, Mammon?” 

I sat back away from Beel, smiling a bit at Mammon’s outright jealousy, and I couldn’t help but want to tease him.

“Hey, Mammon.” 

My face twisted into a smirk as he ran over, pulling apart the clasped hands of myself and Beel, holding my hand in his brother’s place.

It took the white-haired demon a second, looking between myself and Beel, comprehension dawning on his face. Levi started laughing, pointing obnoxiously at the slack-jawed visage of the Avatar of Greed, as Mammon looked back and forth, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Wait, wait, wait….” Mammon’s blue eyes met mine as he asked a question he obviously didn’t really want the answer to. “Kissa….did you make a Pact with Beelzebub??!!”

Levi scoffed as he came up to the bed, standing next to Beel’s chair.

“Way to figure that out, dumbass. Don’t tell me you can’t feel the energy change in the pact with her…”

“O-of course I felt it!! I just wanted to make sure since she, she was…Aargh! Just shut up!” 

Mammon’s face flushed a very fetching shade of crimson, seen only muted against the deep tan color of his skin. He looked down at the ground trying in vain to hide his face from both me and his brothers.

“Mammon…just because I made a Pact with Beelzebub does not mean I am going to spend less time with you.” I tugged on his hand, trying to get his attention.

“T-that’s not the p-problem….” 

Mammon’s voice was just above a whisper, barely enough for me to hear, but it turned on the light bulb in my head, causing the chain reaction of a gleefully wicked grin to creep across my lips.

“Ohhh….Mammon, if you wanted a kiss too, you just had to ask.” I tugged on his hand, attempting to pull him down to me. “Come here.”

The Avatar of Greed stood fast, not allowing my attempts to pull him to me succeed at all. My teasing smile turned into a smirk as I voiced my thoughts.

“Come on now, Mammon. You know you want one, so just get it over with.” my eyes narrowed just a bit. “Don’t make me invoke Pact on you….”

Mammon scoffed, giving a snort of derision even as he moved closer and bent down towards me.

“As if you would force me, the GREAT Mammon, to do something I didn’t want to do.”

I smiled as his lips barely brushed my cheek before he started to move away from me. I think I startled him when my hand suddenly went to his face, turning him toward me, and making him freeze in place as my eyes met his.

“Now, now…does that really count as a kiss? Let me show you…” 

I leaned forward, placing my lips directly against the soft heat of Mammon’s lips, slanting my face ever so slightly. The kiss was gentle, tender and full of affection, lingering sweetly even as it was chaste. I ended it slowly, pulling my lips from his even as I pressed my forehead to his with a sigh, my hands still placed one to either side of his face.

“Isn’t that better?”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Human.” Mammon sounded resigned to his fate as he whispered the mock protest. He moved his lips along side my face, his breath puffing as he whispered into my ear. “You shouldn’t scare me like that. I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

“Aww…really?! REALLY?! My scummy bastard of a brother gets a kiss from Kissa, and I don’t even get a ‘Hey, Levi…How ya doing, Levi…’ Nothing! How is that fair?!” 

Levi wasn’t exactly shouting, but his protests were a bit louder than probably warranted. It didn’t matter to me, as thankfully, the ibuprofen had kicked in enough to kill the pain in my head. 

“My headache may be gone, but don’t become a pain in my ass, Levi.” I smiled warmly at the otaku demon, his title as the Avatar of Envy coming out in full force. I held my hand out toward him, my arm outstretched for him to clasp should he wish to. “Levi…You know you can have a kiss, too.”

I sat away from Mammon and he backed out of Levi’s way before I could say anything, surprising me just a bit with the lack of protest. Mammon and Levi switched places without an argument either, Levi taking my hand as they did.

_I must have really shocked Mammon earlier to have him so quiet about all this._

Levi stepped in front of me, dropping my hand and planting a shy kiss on my lips before wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a firm hug, his face flaming all the while in embarrassment for daring to preform such actions in front of his brothers. He rubbed his cheek against mine, holding me tightly, his voice in a whisper.

“The Lord of Darkness wouldn’t know what to do if something happened to his Henry….”

He let me go after saying his piece, unable to keep the heat from his cheeks as he stepped back, looking anywhere other than at me or his brothers.

“Now I got Normie germs all over me….I’m going to have to take a bath….”

Mammon gave a bit of a snort.

“Yeah right….You are as bad as Beel and me so don’t even try to hide it.”

Mammon’s words threw over me like ice water, startling me as I realized exactly what he was alluding to. ‘You are as bad as Beel and me…’ All three of them were just as upset and concerned over my well being, all needing reassurances and dare I say affection as well. 

Shame ripped through me at the thought of worrying these three strong men, demons even, with my thoughtless actions. I can apologize, but odds are, I’d not change a damn thing if it was to happen again.

“Guys, I’m really sorry for worrying you. I am. But I can’t apologize for my actions, or promise you I will be more careful.” I gave slight grin as I looked fondly over the three overly handsome brothers. “I don’t like making promises I can’t keep.”

Mammon sat down on the bed with a sigh.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say you scared the livin’ shit outta us. What the Hell were you thinkin’ confronting Lucifer like that?” 

“Alright, alright…enough…..I wasn’t thinking…” I looked from one brother to the other, meeting each exquisite pair of eyes with mine in turn. “Next time…and knowing my mouth, there will be a next time….someone just remind me of what happened here, Okay?”

Levi moved closer to me, his anxiety ebbing visibly as he came into contact with my shoulder. The tension in the room quieted, and everyone started breathing a little easier.

“You going to be alright to go to classes tomorrow?” Beel moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, scooting into the bed and lying with his head propped in his hand as he leaned on a pillow.

“Yeah, I should be fine. Physically at least.” I sighed, my mind already careening towards tomorrow. “Breakfast might be a bit awkward….”

Mammon ran his hand idly over my leg as he sat on the bed next to me, tension draining from me with the contact. It wasn’t the first time I have felt better emotionally and physically when the boys were around, but it was the first time I thought to comment on the phenomenon.

“Is this normal?”

Levi’s head rested on my shoulder as he sat on the chair, Mammon’s hand froze in place on my leg and Beel had taken one of my hands in his as he lay down on his bed next to me.

“Is what normal?” Mammon threw the question back at me as Levi opened his eyes slowly, looking at his brother. Beel’s gaze flitted between us, waiting patiently, content to just watch the conversation unfold.

“I feel better when I’m touching you guys. Almost like a security blanket…”

“Dunno…never been in a Pact before…” Mammon answered me as Levi gave a snort, unable to keep his opinion to himself.

“Not for lack of trying, you Dumbass. How many times has Lucifer had to save your ass from a Pact you didn’t want??”

“Shut up, Levi! I didn’t ask you…”

“He’s right tho, Mammon..” Beel’s voice sounded sleepy, close to my ear.

“It is a Pact thing.” I perked up a bit at Leviathan’s answer. “It’s kinda the reason we don’t want to form Pacts with humans we aren’t comfortable with. It’s a trust issue, and most humans take advantage of our power.” Levi shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“That’s right…I almost forget you have a Pact with Solomon.” Even to my ears I sounded curious. “Is it the same?”

Instantly color hit Levi cheeks as he started to stutter

“N-no! Why would you say that?” he pulled away almost as if burned, the little moment we had shared forgotten in a heartbeat, leaving me a bit confused. “I gotta go…you need sleep.” 

I decided not to think too hard on it, Levi being the shut-it he was, I was most likely treading on personal issues that he wasn’t comfortable sharing.

“Sorry for prying…” I yawned a bit as Levi headed toward the door to Beel’s room.

“Yeah…whatever…” The color hadn’t faded one bit as Levi disappeared from the room.

Mammon and Beel watched their brother leave while I closed my eyes, the day finally catching up to me. It was the clearing of Mammon’s throat that made my eyes snap open and meet his.

“Uh…guys?….Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” His voice was soft and insecure, as if he expected a swift ‘No!’ from the bed.

I shared a look with Beel and he shrugged, moving over closer to the side of the bed he was on, making room on the mattress for his brother next to me. I didn’t mind, and Beel’s actions were a good enough answer for me.

“Sure…but you start snoring and I’m kicking you out.” I gave a small smile as Mammon stood up fast enough to make my head swim, and proceeded to take off his shirt, tossing it to the floor before starting to unbuckle his jeans. As much as I was loving the strip show, I had to at least weigh in my opinion before he went further.

“Whatever you are wearing as underwear stays on….”

Mammon only rolled his eyes as Beel grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him, leaving room for the nearly naked Avatar of Greed to lie down on the bed as well.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not Asmo you know…” 

“Cute boxers, by the way.” I couldn’t help the comment. The white silk complemented his tanned skin, and honestly looked good on him. My comment only earned me a glare, and I had to smile a bit at his expression. “What? I might be out of commission right now, but I’m not dead…”

“Just go to sleep…” The blush that fanned over Mammon’s cheeks was adorable, but I figured telling him about it would be pushing my luck. I already did that enough for one day, I wasn’t about to test Fate.

Mammon grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it up over us as he lie down, putting his arm under my head as he did so. There was a bit of shuffling movement as the brothers got themselves comfortable, both sandwiching me between them in a soft warm embrace, exhaustion hitting me so fast that I was out like a light in seconds.


End file.
